


Bc I Love You

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Miraculous, Bc I love you, Christmas prompts, Day 1, F/M, Snowy confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Marinette couldn’t be bothered with her filters





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of the 12 Days of Miraculous! I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots :)

It’s hard to say for certain when it starts. Things between them change in an instant, though it is impossible to pinpoint. Fearing rejection, and if in fact Chat was just messing around with her feelings with careless flirting, Ladybug worries that Chat will want something she can’t give him, something she’s not prepared for.  
  
She doesn’t, though. Rather, Chat seems more than satisfied with casual contact, with someone to lean on and lie beside and occasionally tease. It only makes Marinette adore him more, but she keeps those feelings to himself. At least until she figures them out.    
  
Whatever they are, they’re frightening, but she likes them all the same.  
  
❝Bye I love you.❞ She called after Chat one particularly easy akuma fight one December evening. It wasn’t abnormal for her to call the phrase to her parents or Alya in passing by. It wouldn’t have been weird if Chat wasn’t such a flirt or if she didn’t have the tiniest of a crush on him. It had begun to snow and the snowflakes peppered Chat’s hair. She realized too late what she said and when she did, she froze.  
  
❝Uh…❞ Chat murmured, raising a hand to rub the back of his head.  
  
❝Don’t say anything!❞ Ladybug shouted, as Chat recoiled sharply. He raised his hands in surrender and saluted weakly as he vaulted away, ring beeping in the distance. Ladybug groaned and put her head in her hands, she was an idiot. An absolute moron, she couldn’t believe she did that.  
  
Her earrings began to beep, and she reluctantly threw her yoyo to catch on a building to swing herself home. As soon as her feet touched the balcony, Marinette transformed back into her normal self. She launched her into her bed, cuddling into her blankets while Tikki zipped around her room.

❝Marinette are you alright?❞ Marinette murmured into her pillow, pressing her face against it firmly. She was such an idiot, Chat would never let her live that down. Her head snapped up.

Chat! He wouldn’t talk to her after this, least it was for akuma attacks, she reasoned. She just about embarrassed herself in front of the most important person in her life. Marinette groaned, letting her head flop back onto her pillow.

Preoccupied with her overwhelming misery, she didn’t quite hear the telltale sound of boots thumping on her balcony. And it wasn’t until her partner’s glowing green eyes blinked at her, that Marinette reacted. She flailed, almost falling out of her bed before righting herself and opening the trapdoor with quick precision.

❝Chat Noir, what are you doing here? Is there an akuma?❞ Marinette grimaced internally, that was the generic question to ask. Having to pretend that she didn’t fight crime on a regular basis was exhausting sometimes, and quite honestly Chat was the last person she wanted to see right now.

❝No, just patrolling the night. I haven’t seen my favorite princess in while.❞ Chat smirked like the devil while Marinette sighed to herself. He would.

❝What? No sassy comeback? You feeling okay Mari?❞ So he noticed, Marinette froze and unfroze within seconds, debating whether or not to tell him what happened.

❝Yeah just, embarrassed myself with a friend of mine tonight. A close friend.❞

❝I doubt it could’ve been that bad, it's not like you confessed to him.❞ Chat laughed, but Marinette stilled. Oh no, he thought she wasn’t telling the truth. Marinette stared at Chat, gulping and buried her face into her pillow once more.

❝Mari? Did I say something wrong?❞ Bless her kitten’s heart, she just wished she wasn’t having this conversation at this moment.

❝Yes? I don’t know? I did. Confess to my friend I mean.❞ She stammered out, wincing at how jumbled her words came out, almost as if she word vomited.

❝Oh,❞

❝Yeah, it didn’t go so well.❞

❝Well he’s a jerk for not liking you, you’re so amazing Marinette and kind too! You really know how to make things work when you put your mind to it.❞ Chat realized he was rambled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

❝Well here’s the funny part, I didn’t really give him a chance to respond, I just kind of bolted. And I really don’t want to face him anytime soon so here I am.❞ Marinette gestured to her bed and snuggled into her blankets.

❝Well I still think he’s a jerk.❞ Marinette laughed and silently agreed. The moment was interrupted though by the beeping of Chat’s ring.

❝Well, I hate to say it but it is time for your prince to take leave Ms. Marinette.❞ Chat bowed dramatically, grinning wildly and oddly enough, it was enough to make her smile right back at him.

❝Oh do you have to go so soon? What will I ever do until he returns?❞

❝Do what I know you do best Mari,❞ He winked and Marinette surged forward. She didn’t think, just reached forward to plant a kiss on Chat’s cheek. He sputtered and nearly fell out of his bow but the smile never left his face. He unconsciously rubbed where her lips marked his skin and gave her a salute.

❝Until next time Princess!❞ It wasn’t until he left that Marinette realized her mistake. She groaned, but smiled to herself, that silly kitty just didn’t know when to stay away.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
